role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Galkimes
Galkimes (ガルキメス Garukimesu) is a mysterious alien kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Not much is known about Galkimes's personality so far, but he seems to be very loyal to Alien Babarue, almost mindlessly so. History Debut: Alien Babarue's Crossfire Galkimes made his first appearance when he was summoned by Alien Babarue to do battle against Kamen Rider Kurutta. Galkimes started off his attacks by firing his energy balls against Kurutta, creating some small explosions, then hurling out another one. Kurutta managed to slide the last energy ball and then kicked at Galkimes's chin, sending him crashing into some buildings. Galkimes rised up once more, but before he could fire out anymore energy balls, he was defeated by Kamen Rider Kurutta's Rider Kick, engulfing him in an explosion and sending him flying, thus defeating him. The Ultrawoman Named Jeanne Galkimes appeared near the end of the RP where Alien Babarue summoned him, as well as Gamoni then deploying him to take take out Jeanne. The Ravages of the Gyaos Flock It appeared to be an early morning out, with the stars still outside. Near the outskirts of town, the giant monster known as Galkimes then appears as if on cue, then roaring and firing energy balls at the ground. Galkimes then rushes forth, heading out to track down his target. However before he can get further, suddenly a wild Gyaos appears. Galkimes and the Gyaos then fight for some more, before then finally Galkims beats down on the Gyaos and finishes it off with one of his energy balls. As Galkimes is about to resume his mission, then a flock of Gyaos's then come in. Galkimes keeps firing more energy balls at the flock, only then to get overwhelmed. Galkimes then retreats for now, with the flock of Gyaos heading elsewhere, at least trying to make it out of there before the sun rises up.... Galkimes retreated back to base, then healing his wounds for the time being. He was then re-deployed however to go assassinate Jeanne. Galkimes reappeared at Otaru, Japan where he then showed up to destroy both Hikari Tsukishima and Yusuke. However then Kamen Rider Kurutta arrived and the two fought instead. As Kurutta landed some hits against Galkimes, Galkimes then fired some energy balls against Kurutta. As the Gyaos flock reappeared into town, Galkimes wasted no time to get back at Kurutta and then smacked him across yet again. Kurutta then changed into his Ebirah form and bashed his pincers against Galkimes. Galkimes then fought off some of the Gyaos; before then fighting off both Jeanne and Kurutta. Galkimes then fired energy balls at Kurutta and Jeanne, then followed up by punching down at Kurutta again. Kurutta then took out his ax-blasters and fired them at Galkimes; Galkimes then fired two more energy balls around the two's area, creating big explosions. Jeanne then got back u and repeatedly punched and kicked against Galkimes, dealing major damage against him. Kurutta and Jeanne then kicked against Galkimes, doing more damage to him. As Galkimes fired some more stray energy balls around, Jeanne then fired her Jeanne Shot against Galkimes, defeating him once and for all. Abilities * Energy Balls: Galkimes can fire green fireball like projectiles he conjures from his hands. Trivia * Galkimes originally wasn't going to appear in the RP, but Gallibon felt one more monster was needed, so Galkimes was used. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased